Ayame
Ayame (菖蒲, Ayame) lives in Sunagakure and is the assistant of Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage. Background Ayame was born to Kosei and Suzume of Sunagakure. She was their only child. Her parents were both Jōnin of Suna, often assigned on missions together. She graduated from the Academy at eleven, earlier than the rest of her classmates, but found that, as she carried out missions and moved onto Chūnin, she didn't overly enjoy the life of Shinobi missions. This eventually resulted in her speaking to her parents. They spoke to Baki, since he was an old friend of theirs. After speaking to him, they told her to speak to Baki. That was when she became an assistant to the Council. She organized files and papers, brought them tea, and did many other tasks that some may consider menial with a smile on her face. This is what ultimately led to her becoming Gaara's assistant. Appearance - Coming Soon - Personality - Coming Soon - Abilities - Coming Soon - Stats Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Some time after Gaara was appointed as Kazekage, Ayame became his assistant. She waited outside while the Suna Council discussed the information given to them by Jiraiya. Later, when Gaara was working in his office, Ayame was there as well, organizing the paper work that had already been completed. She noticed Gaara looking out the window and asked if everything is alright. He told her to stay there and went outside. However, instead of staying in the Kazekage's office, Ayame left the building and watched with the villagers as Gaara faced off against Deidara. When Gaara took a detonation at point-blank-range, she cried out his name at the top of her lungs. When Kankurō was laying in Suna's hospital, from going after Deidara and Gaara, Ayame was immediately at his bedside, watching over him for his siblings. She remained there until Team Kakashi and Temari showed up, giving Sakura room as she worked on extracting the poison. After Team Kakashi and Chiyo left to go rescue Gaara, Ayame stayed with Kankurō and Temari. Once Kankurō was well enough to walk, he and Temari planned to go catch up with Team Kakashi, but were stopped by Ayame. She pleaded with them to let her go with them, but she was told no. No matter how much she persisted, the answer remained the same. Reluctantly, seeing that they weren't going to let her go, Ayame backed down. When everyone returned to the village, Ayame welcomed them back, relieved to see Gaara alright. Upon asking where Chiyo was, she found out that Chiyo sacrificed herself to bring Gaara back to life. She took a second to pray for Chiyo, before thanking Team Kakashi for going to save Gaara. She attended Chiyo's Funeral a few days later, seeing off Naruto and his team with Gaara. Five Kage Summit - Coming Soon - Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown - Coming Soon - Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes - Coming Soon - Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Ayame makes an appearance in this novel. The Last: Naruto the Movie After meteors began frequently hitting the planet, there was a Kage Summit convened. Temari, Ayame and Kankurō accompanied Gaara to it. Sometime after that, Ayame stood alongside Temari and Kankurō as Gaara defended the village from meteorites. After the planet was saved from the moon collision, she celebrated with the rest of the village. Sometime later, she was seen with Gaara in his office. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Ayame makes an appearance in this novel. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Gaara is invited to Naruto and Hinata's wedding, and Ayame accompanied him. The Sixth Hokage greeted them when they arrived in Konoha for the ceremony. Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage - Coming Soon - Epilogue - Coming Soon - Boruto: Naruto the Movie - Coming Soon - Relationships - Coming Soon - Trivia * Ayame (菖蒲) means iris. * According to the databook(s): ** Ayame's hobby is pressing flowers. ** Ayame's favorite food is udon with lots of meat, egg and vegetables (also know as stamina udon), while her least favorite is salted tongue. ** Ayame's favorite word is "eternity" (永遠, Eien). Quotes * (To Kankurō) "I'm here to help him, and I... I couldn't do anything to help save him..." Note * Character © Criala * Picture made with this Rinmaru Doll Maker * Stat well picture made by KusaNin